


[Podfic] Carrots and That

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Good Omens: Lockdown, Neil's Anniversary GO Gift, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, when you live to regret your decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Sometimes a negative action can have a positive result.--An alternative perspective onNeil's Good Omens anniversary present.Music:Doh De Ohby Kevin MacLeod (CC-BY 4.0)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics, Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Carrots and That

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carrots and That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946046) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Carrots-and-That-edg9g8)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-4-1/69312850-44100-2-0952fcd674ede.m4a)


End file.
